Cassie's Death
by Sami Phelps
Summary: A story about Cassie's siblings and how they handle her death. R&R please


_Blood. _That's all there was to this highly violent murder scene. That is what Johnny Thompson saw as he saw his younger sister slain. He had to be restrained as he struggled to get close to his sister's body. "No! Let me go!" he yelled. He pushed past the other officers and held his baby sister's hand as she laid there dead. Her throat had been cut open. Blood was all over the apartment. Johnny knew right away who had done this to his baby sister. He stormed out of his sister's apartment, with several officers on his heels. He didn't care and stormed into his sister's boyfriend's apartment. The boyfriend, Jeremy, looked up shocked. What Johnny saw caused him to attack. Jeremy had blood on himself and his tools. Johnny drew his gun. "Freeze Jeremy." He said with a hint of anger to his tone. Jeremy smirked in a sick and twisted way and charged at Johnny. Johnny grabbed him and enraged, slammed Jeremy's head into the wall as hard as he could. "I hope you like the scene I left for you, Johnny." Jeremy said evilly and angered Johnny even worse. Johnny slammed his head into the wall a bunch more times, before finally being pulled off Jeremy. He watched as his sister's killer was taken into custody. He lost one of his sisters, he couldn't lose the other one, but he knew he had to protect his other sister, before he lost her too. A scream was heard across the hall and Johnny knew Nancy had seen the violent and grizzly scene. "NO, Cassie!" Nancy could be heard screaming. He went to go comfort his sister. He hesitantly entered the apartment. Nancy looked up and went over and hugged her brother, crying. Johnny held onto Nancy tightly. She cried at the sight before her Johnny took her out into the hallway and she started shaking. He leaned her up against the wall and stood next to her. Nancy's tears kept coming. She just stood there and cried. "There's no point in crying spilled tears." He said softly. She looked at him as a bit of anger flushed through her. "Johnny, Cassandra is dead! How the HELL do you expect me to react? All calm and cool about it? I don't think so." She asked angrily as the pain and fearful reality gripped her again and shook her to her core. "I don't understand why though. She didn't do anything wrong." Nancy continued. Johnny opened his mouth to say something, but he kept his mouth shut about what he knew. "Do you have something to say?" she asked. He shook his head. Johnny knew he couldn't tell his sister what he heard or saw, even though it might help. He grabbed Nancy and held her. He then whispered something in her ear, which made her jump in her skin. She watched as Johnny went back inside. Her thoughts all wondered the same thing: Was Johnny hiding something that could help this investigation? She followed him, but kept her mouth shut. Cassie's body had been moved as Mark Hoffman entered this grizzly crime scene. Hoffman stopped dead in his tracks as the memories of Angie's death came back to him. Hoffman had to lean against a wall for balance. Nancy went over to him and checked on him. She hugged him, as the tears returned. Hoffman held and comforted her. She wouldn't let go until yelling and gunshots were heard. Nancy turned around and fell to the ground with a _thud. _Johnny turned around a split second later, and fired a shot at Jeremy. Jeremy dodged and fled the scene. Hoffman was holding the wounded Nancy as Johnny chased after Jeremy. Jeremy was caught a few moments later Paramedics took care of the wounded Nancy. Nancy had lost consciousness and passed out from the wound to her stomach. Meanwhile, back at the station, all hell was breaking loose. Jeremy Rodkins was getting the living hell beat out of him. Johnny had to be pulled away from Jeremy. There was a lot of arguing and shouting as Nancy entered. Despite being injured, she made the whole room go silent. "What the HELL is going on here?" she yelled and made everyone jump. Nobody needed to say anything because she knew exactly what was going on. She grabbed Johnny and threw him into her office and shut the door and faced everyone else. "Now, back to work!" she said in a commanding tone. Everyone did as they were told. Nancy went into her office and shut the door; she was still holding her wound a little bit. She had a flash of anger in her eyes. "What are you doing Johnny?" she asked with a hint of disbelief in her voice. Johnny, on the other hand, stayed silent. She touched his shoulder and looked at him sadly. "What were you thinking?" she asked, scared of his response. "I want Cassie back." He said in a sad voice. "I do too, but nothing can bring her back." Nancy told him, trying to fight back tears. Both siblings hugged each other for what seemed like an eternity. They let go of each other as Nancy wiped her tears away, once again. "This is still a shock to us." Johnny said, knowing Nancy agreed. "Did you see Hoffman when he walked in?" Nancy asked. "I was too busy with Jeremy, so no I didn't. Johnny replied as he grabbed his sister's hand. "Stay here Johnny. I'm going to go to the interrogation room and see what's going on." She told him in a gentle voice. He nodded and sat down. Nancy shut the door to her office and walked down the hall. She stood outside Jeremy's interrogation room. Someone stood next to Nancy and whispered some things in her ear. The one detail she heard made chills go down her spine. She asked the blonde woman to repeat and the woman repeated what she had just said seconds ago. Nancy ran back into her office and opened the door. Johnny stood up on alert, knowing something had happened. Johnny grabbed her shoulders and shook her. Nancy looked at Johnny in shock. "You wouldn't believe what I just heard. You might want to sit down for this." The tone in her voice told him something else would send him into a furious rage. Nancy leaned against the front of her desk and looked at her brother. "Cassie was…." She hesitated for a moment, and then continued. "Pregnant." She said with a bit of hurt on her voice. Johnny stood up and hugged Nancy as she started to cry again. "I hope that bastard rots in hell." He said with pure anger in his voice. Nancy immediately understood where he was coming from. A knock on the door interrupted the siblings' bitter moment. Johnny answered the door and a woman with bleach blonde hair walked into the office. "Well, I have some good news to deliver." The woman said. "Tell us this good news, Mimi." Johnny said in a quiet tone. "Jeremy's going away for a very VERY long time." She gave a small smile. For the first time that day, that did that bring a smile to Nancy's face. Nancy hugged Johnny tightly as her happy tears fell down her cheeks. Johnny held back just as tight as he thought about the justice his baby sister was getting. "But, there is one thing they need from the both of you." Mimi said, looking down. Both siblings looked at each other and Johnny nodded for Mimi to continue. "At Jeremy's trial, the judge wants you to testify about what you both saw. We have pictures if that helps at all," Mimi said reassuringly. Nancy said nothing and sat down, while Johnny told Mimi to verify that they would testify. A few months later, Jeremy's trial began. Nancy was called to the stand first. She told the story as it happened. Johnny was called to the stand next and dropped a bombshell- Johnny saw the murder of his baby sister! Nancy was horrified by the gory details she heard. She looked on and just like everyone else in the room, was shocked at how much Johnny was telling. All of Nancy's thoughts raced at once. Once he was finished speaking, Nancy dragged him out into the hall. He could tell she was pissed at him. "What the fuck?" Nancy hit him hard a few times. "Why didn't you say anything to me? I'm your damn sister!" Nancy yelled. "Nancy, stop. I can understand your upset, but listen to me. I didn't tell you because you would've had to tell this damn jury what I saw. You weren't there, ok?" Johnny grabbed her shoulders as he told her this. Even though Nancy was hurt and upset, she listened to her brother's story. You should've told me still." She said, looking at the floor. They went back inside and screams were heard. Nancy nearly dodged getting stabbed by Jeremy. Jeremy hit Johnny hard in the back of the head, so he passed out. Just she and Jeremy were standing. He lunged at her and tackled her to the ground. She felt a stab of pain in her stomach. She lay there, trying not to pass out from blood loss. Jeremy stood over her for a short moment. Then he leaned down and held his "special" knife to her throat and pressed it down. A small line formed along with a few blood drops. Nancy knew this was the end of line. She felt the sharp blade press even deeper into her throat as she felt more blood start to pour out. Jeremy sneered as he watched Nancy bleed out as much as her sister did when he killed her. He got up and left both siblings to die and walked away, free to create as much chaos and as many blood trails wherever he went.


End file.
